


Sidious sucks pass it on

by DalekLetoEndeavour



Series: Torture Sidius club [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Humor, Implied Master/Padawan Relationship(s), Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22613635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalekLetoEndeavour/pseuds/DalekLetoEndeavour
Summary: this fanfiction happened cause of a comment of someone who said Someone should start a torture Sidious club.Heres my entry for that club.Here’s a little story about a bunch of bros being bros going from youngling to knight and their anticipation against Sith lords* And some crushes on fellow Jedi Masters cough cough
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, at some point - Relationship, quinlan vos and a lotta people
Series: Torture Sidius club [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627057
Kudos: 9





	Sidious sucks pass it on

**Author's Note:**

> Careful where you point that lightsaber  
>  Someone at some point somewhere in the galaxy

_ A long time ago _

_ In a galaxy far far away _

_ Soon to be Padawan to scandalous Quilan Voss entrusts their fellow gang of infamous younglings, the terror of the 7 systems, with some unravelling gossip _

“Uff have you heared Master Sifo Dias left the jedi order.” young Ayala Secura stormed in to their shared quarters.

“No way!” spat the Kaminoan boy named Beron See spilling tea everywhere.

“Maaaaan I hoped to be his Padawan next planet rotation.” Leto Artraides a half togruta- half human boy from coruscant, slammed down his data pad before trying to suffocate a scream with a pillow. The markings in his shoulder long hair flickered with frustration.

“Anger lead to the dark side Leee.” reminded them another twi lek, a girl called Esme, second oldest, probably the one whos gonna end up in the jedi council one day.

“And sounding like a bore leads to a pillow to your leeku.” action followed; feathers covert the two standing girls within a second. Ayala shook her head but couldn't suppress laughter. “Now would be the ideal time for a lecture about misusing the force but you are not worthy of my words.” declared Esme coughing up a feather.

Now the howl room was filled with laughter.

After they had to refill several pillows their fearless leader of the fight addressed a more serious matter. “Do you think Master Sifo Dias is a Sith now?” Beron gasped as if his brother in arms had used again a nasty word. The blue Twi lek looked down at her feet adding their part to their concern. “I hope not. He is so good with his lightsaber he would just saw through everyone like were Bantha butter. Master Yoda trained him.” “Well well don't worry. Yoda trained a lot of capable Jedi which are still on our side.” Esme reassured them.

Leto who laid now on their back, head upside down looking at them from their bunk bed pouted. “Sith lords suck so much. I cannot believe he ruined my 10 years plan! And my back up plan and even the back-up plan.” everyone starred at him cracking up with laughter again. “I cannot believe this came from you! Mr I do my assignments the night before!” “You were my bro Beron I loved you how could you betray me like this.” the Kaminioan simply showed him his long sliver tongue in response.

“Coming back to the original Sith lords suck. I think we should make it our agenda to destroy them.” began Esme one of her epic speeches but was cut off by Aayla. “its that the jedi agenda?” “shush master Luhan is speaking.” the two boys blurted out simultaneously.

“And not to join them.” finished the twi lek with an eye roll “Not looking at anyone included.”“I will whoop your flaky ass Leto if you ever become a Sith lord.” warned the blue twi lek.

“Nah I would drag you down with me. Besides have you seen their eyes? Bet every sith thinks they look so super cool with their bloodshot golden eyes ,pff I look like every morning after training.”

Bonus

Ayala had been assigned to Master Vos and was packing her bag while her best friend usedthe force to play with arubric’s ball. “Who was your backup plan?” “First thing of the Anti Sith agenda is we do not talk about the Anti Sith agenda.” “Shaak Ti?” Leto shot her a glance as if the words that specicism would follow. “No? Well let’s see. Master Jin?” “The second rule of the Anti Sith agenda is we do not talk about the Anti Sith agenda.” he put more pressure on those words. “Ah I know!!Tall auburn haired and blue eyed.” “THE THIRD RULE OF THE ANTI SITH AGENDA!!!” “Is not to talk about your weird crush for Master Ke....” the rubric’s ball knocked her out.

When she woke her best friend had but a cool patch on her head continuing.

“the third rule of the anti Sith agenda is to bring pizza.”

Next up

The saga continues

in

Padawans against bio droids


End file.
